Secrets for the Sake of Love
by MyMuseDeath
Summary: Well, this is my sencond fic, basically, Kyo finds out about a certain secret Tohru kept from him, he finds out in a bathroom with her, and Akito is another challenge to face.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…

Author note: Italics are thoughts…

Kyo laid sprawled across the floor, rubbing his head and mumbling something about the damn

rain.

"Kyo? Are you feeling ok?" Tohru asked, cocking her head to one side, in her arms was a laundry

basket.

"Yeah, I got a headache and this damn rain isn't helping…" Kyo said, sounding like he was

holding back his anger.

"Maybe you should go to bed, I'll cook you some fish!" Tohru suggested in that cheery way of

hers.

"You don't have to do that…" Kyo said, closing his eyes tight in pain of his head.

"I want to." is all she said. She sat the basket down.Kyo managed the strength to get up and walked

to his room, using the door frame as support until he collapsed on his bed. _Mmm…sleep…sleep… _ Kyo

thought.

Tohru came into his room with a plate of fish and a cup of tea.

"Nnn, thanks." Kyo said, sitting himself upright and accepting the food. Kyo and Tohru had, well,

gotten closer in the past year, going on a few dates, kissing even. Tohru walked out of his room to leave him

alone. She stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and peeked in Kyo's room. He'd been acting strange,

say thanks, please, your welcome, to Yuki even! _Kyo's been acting strange, maybe he's sick. _Kyo stared at

the fish, wanting to eat it, but not sure if he had the strength to. He slowly began eating it, somehow the

food gave him more energy. After he finished the food, he sat there, remembering about his headache.

_Damn._

"This damn headache won't go away so I'm just gonna damn it to Hell because the damn thing is

painful and its screwing with my damn mind and making me say 'damn' way to much! Damn!" Kyo said out

loud.

"Guess he just had a headache, or the rain just made him feel weak." Tohru whispered. She walked

into the kitchen with nothing to do. She saw Yuki heading back to Shigure's house with a handful of leeks.

"Hi, Yuki!" Tohru greeted him as he walked in. He yawned and said 'hi'. _He must still be tired, _

_Yuki isn't much of a morning person…_ Suddenly, Tohru felt her breakfast coming back up, she ran into the

bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.. All Yuki caught was the wind of Tohru running past.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked no one, he shrugged and walked back outside. Kyo walked into the bathroom

moments later.

"Oh, sorr-" Kyo was cut off by the sound of Tohru vomiting into the toilet. "Tohru? Are you

sick?" Kyo asked, kneeling down next to her, rubbing her back, he read in a book that that helps. When she

finished, she wiped her mouth and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I've been keeping it a secret…" Tohru said, sobbing.

"What? Are you sick?" Kyo asked, concerned.

"No, I-I'm pregnant. Hatori is the only one that knows, he is a doctor, so…" Tohru trailed off. Kyo

looked utterly shocked.

"I-I'm sorry…I did this to you…" Kyo said, helping her off the floor.

"Oh, no! Kyo! I-I…It's okay! I don't mind!" Tohru tried to help. Kyo rubbed his forehead.

"I need to lie down…" they both said in unison. They stared at each other for a minute, then Kyo

walked off to his room. Tohru followed him and laid down next to him. Kyo stared at her, mostly confused

on why she sat there. They eventually drifted off to sleep, facing each other. Tohru had her arms around his

neck and Kyo had his arms around her waist.

Shigure came home later, searching for Tohru, he looked in her room, no Tohru, he looked in the

kitchen, no Tohru… _Where could Tohru be? _He looked in Kyo's room.

"Kyo and Tohru layin' in a bed…" he sang that song, originally 'name and name sittin' in a

tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' in the most perverted way possible, perverted bastard.

NEXT DAY…

Kyo woke up before Tohru, as he usually did, at six o' clock in the morning. He sat at the table.

Waiting. Usually he lays in his bed until he smells food, but today he wanted to get up and stretch. An hour

went by. Half an hour went by. Another hour. Finally! Tohru woke up! She walked into the kitchen and sat

down at the table, next to Kyo. She was still in her pajamas, eyelids looking heavy.

"Well?" Kyo asked.

"Well?" Tohru hadn't caught on.

"What's for breakfast?" Kyo asked her. Her eye twitched. (mood swing time!)

"Make your own."

"What!" Kyo was shocked.

"I said, make your own damn breakfast." Tohru repeated, adding some new words this time. Kyo

was still in shock.

"I'm no good at cooking." Kyo complained, hoping Tohru would pop something in the microwave.

"What's with you! You can't warm up something? While were on the subject, I'll say it now!

Why do you have to get up at six o' clock every friggen morning! Can't you be a normal teenager and get

up a few hours later!" Tohru yelled, she was completely nuts, nothing like normal Tohru. Shigure walked

down the steps, Tohru glared at him. Kyo shook his hands in the air to get his attention to make him realize

he shouldn't say anything, but his eyes weren't open.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked all happy, got how his happiness annoyed Tohru, since she

already had gone ballistic, mine as well let it out now.

"What's with you? Always so goddamn happy? Don't you get angry? Oh, make your own

breakfast? Since when am I the Sohma personal chef!" Tohru turned her back to him. Shigure's jaw

dropped at what he had just heard, and from Tohru.

"Mood swing" Kyo mouthed. Shigure didn't get it. Yuki walked down, Kyo sighed.

"Good morning, is breakfast ready?" Yuki asks. That did it, Tohru snapped, she ran up to Yuki,

grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him, yelling,

"What the Hell is it with you people! You wake up, and you automatically go to me? What's for

breakfast? Where's the food? God, just make it yourself!" Tohru yelled.

"Umm…did I miss something?" Yuki askes, pointing at Tohru when she stopped shaking him

"Nope." Kyo said. Tohru stopped suddenly, then started crying, she walked over to Kyo, and

slumped on him (not a hug), using him to cry on. Once again, he rubbed her back.

"I know I missed something." Yuki said and headed into the kitchen and started cooking

something, most likely leeks…

"Tohru, she, she's pregnant." Kyo told them.

"Did you, Kyo?" Shigure asked, with a slight hit of pervert in his voice. Kyo nodded with no

emotion.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru sobbed.

"It's okay, Tohru" Yuki told her. Yuki set a bowl of miso on the table. _Damn. _Kyo thought. Yuki

and Shigure started eating.

"Tohru, you should eat." Shigure said, offering her a bowl, She refused. Kyo stood up slowly, so

that Tohru wouldn't fall to the floor, she did, but she caught herself, Kyo warmed up some fish from the day

before, he sat back down and Tohru sat up next to him, leaning on his shoulder, she ate few pieces of his

fish, then cried some more. When Yuki and Shigure left the room, Tohru dried her eyes, but it didn't help

because more tears came out.

"Tohru…" Kyo looked at her like he was testing her, "I'm bored…" he said. Tohru sighed. Soon

she fell asleep. She was laying on Kyo, so he couldn't move, all he could do was sit there. Yep. Just

listening to the clocks tick. He looks closely at Tohru's face. She had dark circles under her eyes. _Why _

_couldn't she sleep? _He stared at her for a while longer, then sighed in boredom. He saw one of those

handheld Yahtzee games sitting on the floor next to him. He reached for it, the only thing that could kept

him busy. Just a few inches away. _Damn, if I move, Tohru will fall over and wake up, what do I do, I can't _

_say anything…_ He stopped trying to reach for the game and started thinking about…stuff, mostly Tohru, he

got her pregnant, they love each other…. Only one little problem that doesn't quite work out…

"Akito!" Kyo yelled from his zoned out space, forgetting about Tohru.

"Kyo?" Tohru looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Akito, he, he can't find out, or, he'll hurt you!" Kyo yelled. Tohru just realized Akito would be a

Major problem, her eyes filled with tears.

"But, he'll find out! Hatori knows, and, and…!" Tohru was falling into full panic mode.

"We won't let him find out. In nine months, it'll be summer, just stay away from the Main House

and no one can ever know, at least, not Akito…"

Well? Did you like it? Please review! I want to know what you think! Ooh! Read my other fanfic, Another

Cursed


End file.
